


I (21, M) Am a Succubus?!

by SoleneSoleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Verbal Humiliation, bigender oc, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing, kinda dubcon I suppose, praise kink ???, since the other party think it's just a dream, tag as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleneSoleil/pseuds/SoleneSoleil
Summary: Twenty-one year-old Sasha is a virgin. A point his classmates relentlessly tease him for.Fed up with the jokes made at his expense, he tries to summon a sex demon to solve his problem once and for all. Unfortunately, what he summons is a man-eating monster. Fortunately, his talisman interferes and transfers all the demon's power to him. Now, he can freely live as a newborn succubus who subsidizes on male semen...Wait a second
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Surprise

Sasha looked at the mirror before him with eyes wide. His lips hung open in a small o and his voice stuck in his throat.

When his trembling finger tips touched the cold glass, the sharp sensation finally snapped him out of his disbelieving trance. Following that, was a rush of joy that swept through his body unlike anything he had experienced before.

_My body…_

His hand, now splayed open on the mirror, slowly traced the contour of his voluptuous body. Even hidden under his pale blue pajamas top, he could clearly see how thin and sensual the curve of his waist looked. His hips now filled his boxer in a way it never did before. The loose garment showed off his round and pert ass, making the boxer look like more like lingerie than any ratty old boxer had the right to.

His breast also grew so much the buttons on his top were ready to burst at any moment. The tightness restricted his breath. Sasha untied the top buttons, revealing a deep cleavage. He blushed a little bit. Gulping, his hand retracted from the mirror and found its way onto his boobs. He started massaging the perfect globes, sending shocks of pleasure directly downstairs. The sensation was too much. His hand recoiled from his breasts but it was too late. He could already feel wetness in his boxer.

 _I-is this how being a girl feel like?_ Distantly, a voice that sounded like the logical part of his brain flatly told him, _No, its probably how being a succubus feel like. Get on with the program, will you?_

Sasha looked back into the mirror. His face was lightly dusted with a sensual pink and his shoulder-length hair, messy from his sleep, painted a depraved picture. His gaze started creeping further down. He lightly parted his long, naked legs. The blush on his face intensified, as he accomplished a gesture he never thought we would. Even worse, other than a softer jaw and plumper lips, his face looked exactly the pretty boy face he always had. The same big baby blue eyes, the same long dark lashes, and the same pale, almost translucent looking skin. His whole body screamed delicate and fragile, as usual. Except now, he looked like a pretty girl. A slutty one at that. Yet, even as his brain tried to reconcile his conflicted feelings, the heat in his groin only grew.

Sasha’s lust laden brain finally snapped out of its trance and realized what kind of situation he was in. His tail, a typical demon one with a heart shaped end, swished leisurely from side to side, right behind him. His black bat wings laid obediently behind his back, and his black ram horns sprouted from the side of his forehead. Details he chose to ignore just moments ago came pouring down like a bucket of cold water. The heat in his pelvis was turning unbearable, and all he wanted at the moment was a certain creamy liquid that comes from a strong man’s big fat-

Sasha started to panic. He quickly lowered his boxer and lifted his pajama top, revealing a smooth expanse of blushing skin at his pelvis. There sat a reddish pink _glowing_ tattoo, a nice stylized heart with swirly lines, right where his womb was.

His face paled.

“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have _never_ written smut before this in my whole life and, legit, I have no idea what I'm doing. My chapters are weird lengths and character development in porn is kinda... weird? Anyway, I'll try my best so please don't be mean. Constructive criticism welcome though


	2. Stupidity May Open More Doors Than It Closes (Working Theory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is a dumbass

Sasha was a virgin. Somehow, his classmates managed to pry than information out of him when they went out drinking for his twenty-first birthday. He knew he shouldn’t have drunken that last cranberry vodka. So sweet, so innocent, and oh so deceptive. Unfortunately, Sasha had a tendency of ignoring his instincts. What made matter worse was that, as a programming student, his class was filled to the brim with guys.

The few girls in his class were evenly split being those who teased him and those who defended him, but the crux of the matter didn’t lie there. Everybody knew how guys, especially young men, felt about sex. And men in their early twenties were not exactly known for their maturity. The onslaught of jokes suddenly directed at his virginity, while all tame and well-meaning, bothered him. It certainly didn’t help that, in as stroke of luck only possible in romance novels, all of his classmates were insanely attractive. Having a bunch of attractive men discussing your virginity, joking about how they’ll take you as their pure bride, was torture for a fledgling little “gay”.

Yes, Sasha liked men. Should he call himself gay though? Sure, he liked being a boy, using he/him pronouns, programming, and having the social credit to wear cargo shorts without anybody judging him (not that he would commit such a crime against fashion), but he also liked frilly clothes and the idea of someone calling him a pretty girl. He wanted boobs and a vagina, on top of everything he already had. Perhaps that made him a tad bit greedy.

The urgency to lose his virginity became his top priority, when the class’s resident hot guy (as in, he was the hottest among the hot guys… Life was truly unfair), the tall muscled beautiful blond Castiel cornered him right when he was about to quietly escape.

“Sasha,” said Castiel in his deep sexy voice. His big strong hand landed on Sasha's shoulder and turned him over. He was smiling good-naturedly. “I keep missing you after class these days. You have some serious stealth.” He chuckled, and Sasha’s face started turning red. “I thought that I should give you this, since I’ve heard virgins tend to attract bad spirits more easily. It’s a charm that repels evil.” He gently held Sasha’s right hand (his face must be burning now) and slid a ring onto his index finger. “Oh, I was afraid it wouldn’t fit, but its perfect.” Castiel held up his hand as if to show off a work well-done. The ring was a thin, elegant gold band with a small shiny stone encrusted in the middle.

 _Is that an emerald? Is this a normal gift for a classmate? Is he… Is he trying to tell me something?_ Sasha thought absent-mindedly. His brain was busy processing Castiel’s beaming smile and twinkling green eyes, and the hollering from his other classmates. In the end, he must have muttered something, and ran away. It was a good decision, of course. Otherwise, Sasha feared his blush might set him on fire in front of everyone. That would’ve been traumatizing. For his classmate, that is.

All of the above was a totally appropriate explanation as to why Sasha was now standing in the middle of a demon summoning circle drawn with sharpie on top of a beach towel. Sasha certainly was stupid, but he sure wasn’t _that_ stupid. Sharpie on a perfectly good wooden floor? No thanks. He had also sloppily carved some symbols onto the candles positioned around the circle. Apparently, they would start burning by themselves if the summoning worked.

“OK, let’s see. Wine? Erm, I’ll use grape juice instead. Hair of a loved one? One of mine should do… Self-love and all that jazz. That should count for something, right? The nails of a black dog. I’ll use mine. A goat, sacrificed. I think I have some stir fried pork from yesterday in the fridge. Put all into the heart of the spell, uhm, that should mean the middle of the circle huh?” He gathered all the ingredients and set the container on the towel. “And last but not least… My own blood?” Sasha cringed. “I-I’ll just spit on it instead. It probably doesn’t even matter. Now, the spell. O magnum daemonem et procedent reuerterunt… Wait this sounds google transla-”

The candles lit up, and the sharpie drawn circle glowed a deep dark red. Sasha was stunned.

_Oh shit, how do I undo this. Wait a second. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

The surface of the canary yellow towel rippled and pointy horns first emerged. Then, a beautiful woman’s face followed. Her skin was red, and her eyes were pitch black, including her sclera. Dark hair spilled from her head to her toes, framing her curvy body perfectly. She had a black, heart-shaped tattoo placed suggestively on her pelvis. The woman (???) moved with slow and purposeful, as if she knew the world would always afford her enough time. Breathtaking, mysterious, dangerous. Wind whipped around her, causing the shelves to rattle uncontrollably.

Sasha was not in the mood to appreciate all that. He stared at the demon, the succubus, before him, paralyzed with fear. Her hands, or rather, her claws, reached slowly towards him. A glint of hunger lit up her eyes. She smiled.

“Please, feed me. I’m so hungry,” she sing-songed in her sultry voice. “Please.”

If it were any other person, they would be enthralled by this inhuman beauty. But all Sasha saw was the crazed look on her face, and the powerful claw that inched closer to him by the second. He started tearing up. How could things end up like this? Why?

“No,” he choked out. “No! Leave me alone!”

The succubus’s face contorted into an ugly sneer. “I don’t need your permission, you lowly mortal.” Her voice lost its melodious quality, instead revealing her real voice. Scratchy and shrill. The room that was now tinted red, like the inferno of hell.

Her claws took a swing at Sasha. In despair, he balled up, tears pouring out of his eyes. The ring Castiel gifted him glimmered brightly. Suddenly, a barrier of light surrounded in its gentle embrace.

“Wha-” was all the succubus had time to say before the orb shone even brighter, spreading its light into every corner of the room. The light was white, with a warm green tint to it. When it touched the demon, the demon disintegrated, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sasha sat still for a while, until his jaw felt sore. That was when he realised his mouth was hanging open. He looked dumbly at the cute, innocuous looking ring. Repelling evil… So what Castiel told him that afternoon was true. Sasha suddenly felt ashamed of his impure interpretation of Castiel’s action.

He took a look at the surroundings. Several books an trinkets spread over the floor. A vase had shattered, its debris laying on the ground. It was an accident waiting to happen. The clock on the wall displayed eight o’clock. Perhaps he should just go to sleep early. Leaving the mess behind, he went to bed, expecting at least a peaceful sleep to compensate for this horrible day.

A few hours later, Sasha discovered that he had turned into a succubus.


	3. Sasha is horny (and also awkward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's written on the tin

No matter how much he just wanted to go back to bed, the heat in his stomach reminded him that he must take things face on. Slowly regaining brain function, Sasha resolved himself to address the situation… through masturbation. Distantly, Sasha knew that what he required was not only sexual gratification, but also semen. He just wasn’t ready to face that side of the facts yet.

He unbuttoned his top and took off his boxers. His privates were now on full display. His nipples were pink, like a delicate flower petal. His skin was also smooth all over, without a single body hair in sight. Sitting on his bed, he slowly spread his legs. The second time was always easier. His pussy was wet with slick already. Sasha blushed. The euphoria of obtaining a female had now died down, and the embarrassment shot right through the roof. Looking at the spot where his penis used to stay, he wished it hadn’t disappeared.

He caressed his stomach. Shivers ran through his body, and he let a hitched breath. He didn’t used to be so sensitive. If just touching his stomach felt this good, then… The thought made his pussy water. He slowly moved his hands up to his breasts. Biting his lips, he grabbed him boobs and roughly massaged them. The feeling was indescribable. The sensation was stronger than the first time.

His pussy was gushing out slick, preparing itself for penetration. He didn’t stop. Sasha’s view started turning fuzzy as he started to treat his breasts rougher. He squeezed hard. It felt good, so good, but it wasn’t enough. His body leant into his own touch, looking for more, but there was no more. What he needed was a big strong man to subdue him, to push him down and take him. A strong, firm, and gentle man, this was his first time after all. He needed a man like Castiel.

Castiel would massage his breast for him. He’d see how much Sasha wanted him. Then he’d chuckle at his impatience, right into Sasha’s ear. A deep rumbling sound and a warm breath. It would probably tickle. Then, at the moment Sasha least expects, he’d pinch his nipples. Sasha squeaked. His hips started buckling, making thrusting motions at nothing. He wanted it so badly. Castiel paid no attention to Sasha’s hip movements, concentrating on the task at hand instead. Pinching, pulling, pinching, pulling, until Sasha was a puddle of heat right in his embrace.

“Ungh, Castiel! Please, ah, harder. Anh, feels, ah! Feels good. Ha…” Sasha continued panting and moaning so lewdly, so whorishly a prostitute would blush. “Ha… ha… Ah! AH! AAAHHH!”

Sasha came. His pussy gushed out even more slick. The blanket was probably unusable now. Yet, Sasha didn’t stop, because one of Castiel’s hand was moving south.

His hand lightly caressed Sasha’s pussy lips before parting them. A jolt of pleasure went through Sasha’s body, leaving him a trembling, spasming mess. But Castiel’s cruel hands continued its journey. Sasha couldn’t imagine anything topping his current orgasm but he was wrong. When Castiel’s hand reached his tiny pleasure button, Sasha experienced the second orgasm of the night. The overwhelming pleasure slammed his body so hard he had no choice but to lay o his bed, panting like a dog.

In the mirror, Sasha saw himself utterly ravaged by lust. His breasts were starting to turn red from the manhandling and his nipples were dark and engorged. Someone obviously just played with them too much. More importantly, the lips of his sex were puffy, shiny from slick. Tears of pleasure welled up in his eyes, and his black hair was even messier than before. All that was missing was semen pouring out of his vagina, and he’d look like he was on the receiving end of a rough fucking. He wanted more. He wanted a virile man’s seed. He wanted someone to come hold him down and fuck him like a sex doll.

The movement of his hand resumed. This time, he wasn’t satisfied with light touches. He pressed on his clit and started massaging it.

“Ah, ugh, no. More, ah, I want, ha… more…”

The pleasure was there but something was lacking. Just a little push. Just a little… pain. Sasha pinched his delicate clitoris. His vision turned blank, and all that was left was a wave of sensation rippling from his pussy to the rest of his body, overtaking every single other senses like a destructive tsunami.

The orgasm blew his mind. Yet it wasn’t enough. He still wanted more. Sasha didn’t know what to think. Part of him feared what he had become. Another part of him was urging him down this path of depravity and pleasure. Sasha’s trembling hand reached for his clit again. The cycle continued until Sasha came five more times. By then, his libido has finally calmed down enough to let him sleep, but he knew he was far from being satisfied yet.

*

The next morning, he discovered that his body returned to normal. No boobs, no vagina, and no demonic appendages. However, his chest retained the bruising from yesterday night. As a result, his chest now felt extra tender. Sasha cringed, but quickly swept the thought away. He didn’t want to think about what he had done. Looking into his closet, he chose an oversized hoodie instead of his usual fitted shirt. His tied his should length hair into a ponytail at the base of his head, lightly brush against the nape of his neck. Slip on a pair of tight jeans, and he was ready for school.

Arriving in class, he spotted Castiel chatting with Helene, Castiel’s second cousin, a beautiful blonde just like him. Apparently, she was raised in France but was now living with Castiel’s family for university. Sasha suddenly remembered how the ring Castiel gifted him saved his life.

_I should go thank him. And now, before I chicken out._

He silently approached the man, and lightly tapped his shoulder. This act made him realise how much taller Castiel was compared to him. Sasha was not short, per se. He was certainly not tall either. At five feet seven, he was about average among the girls in his class. Most of his male classmates were over six feet tall. His height was also what contributed to his new nickname, princess, among his classmates.

“Castiel,” he said softly. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Helene grinning before turning away to talk to her friend instead. His cheeks reddened even as he tried hard to ignore her. Sasha looked at Castiel in the eye. He wrung his hand in nervousness. “I just wanted to thank you for the ring yesterday. I don’t think I gave you an appropriate response and that was very impolite of mine. Thank you, it’s a very pretty ring.”

Castiel smiled. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt today. Or maybe any t-shirt would look tight on you if your muscles were as developed as his.

“I’m glad you liked it.” His eyes lit up when his spotted Sasha’s hand. He gently untangled Sasha’s hands and held up his right. His movement left a trace of his smell in the air. Sasha never knew Castiel smelled like a mixture of mint and pine. Fresh and sharp, but not overwhelming.

Sasha’s blush intensified. He faintly remembered how he imagined those big powerful hands roaming his body. Caressing, massaging, pinching. _Oh no, now’s not the time. He really needs to stop touching my hands so casually_.

“I see you’re wearing it. It looks nice on your hand.”

One classmate, oh of course it was Brandon, started singing Here Comes the Bride, while everyone else either rolled their eyes or laughed. Sasha felt like a hole should open on the ground and swallow him up. This wasn’t at all what he had envisioned. It should’ve been a simple, civil conversation. Yet, here he was, at the center of attention while a handsome man held his hand like no big deal.

Castiel shot a disapproving look at the crowd, successfully silencing them. Perhaps that was the type of social credit one would earn as the smartest, hottest, and nicest person around.

“You should stand up more for yourself. Tell them off, if you dislike their teasing.” Castiel patted Sasha on the head.

Sasha managed to vaguely mumble something that sounded like approval. He wanted Castiel to touch him more. How embarrassing. Sasha wanted to wring his hands again, but his right hand was still held by Castiel. He chewed on hip lips instead. Lightly tugging his hand, he tried to hint at Castiel to release him. Castiel seemed to get the message and let go. He even shot Sasha an apologetic smile.

At this moment, the professor walked in. All the students went back to their seats. Sasha breathed a sigh of relief. As usual, Wallace, a tanned young man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, sat next to Sasha. He was on joking terms with Sasha, but they weren’t close enough to be friends yet. In fact, they never talked much. He joked much less about Sasha’s virginity though, so Sasha was ready to bump him up a few steps, and consider him a college buddy instead of a friendly acquaintance.

“So. Ready to accept the prince’s proposal, princess?”

Sasha rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Not you too. When is this ever going to end?”

Wallace smirked. He turned to look at Sasha, words at the tip of his tongue. The sight that greeted him shoved all his words back into his mouth. Sasha’s skin was still pink from blushing. His usually delicate lips looked redder and glossier. His pale skin sharply contrasted his ebony dark hair and, from the cascade of blackness, the red tip of his ear poked out. More importantly, the oversized hoodie Sasha wore also had a loose collar. Seemed like he didn’t bother wearing an undershirt due to the warm spring weather. For a brief moment, he almost managed to catch sight of Sasha’s smooth pale chest.

Sasha looked at him, displeased. “What? I know you have something to say. Something snarky, I guess? Come on now, shoot your load.”

Wallace sputtered. “Oh. Oh, erm. I forgot what I was about to say. Do you… Do you look cuter today?” His face started getting closer to Sasha’s. “There’s something different about you.”

Sasha help up his notebook between them, lightly pushing against Wallace’s face. “It’s probably your imagination. Also, too close. Just listen to class please.”

Wallace shrugged nonchalantly, and took out his laptop, ready to take notes. For the rest of class, he couldn’t shake the thought of Sasha’s red lips out of his mind.


	4. Trying to Be Competent at Existing (Or, Sasha’s First BJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there's no point to these chapter summaries...

When Sasha woke up at midnight, horny out of his mind, he knew this couldn’t go on.

He whipped out the magic grimoire he bought at the local book store for ten dollars. If it worked for the summoning circle, then why wouldn’t it work for other magical spells? He quickly found the section on succubi.

“Succubi: Sex demons that take on the form of alluring women to trick men into giving them their semen through sexual intercourse. They then turn into incubi to ejaculate their tainted seeds into witches in order to corrupt her womb. The witches will give birth to monstrous human-eating creatures. They communicate with their victims through dreams.”

Dreams… Oh yes! Dreams! The author probably hated succubi, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t provide valuable insights.

Sasha turned to Spells, and found the one that permitted its caster to enter others’ dreams. All it necessitated were candles, a spot to sit, and a short spell to chant. Easy. He placed the candles in a circle around him ***change to fake candles***. He sat down on the floor.

“Somnia et alia aditus.” He waited for a minute. Nothing happened. He frowned, picking up the book to see if he had recited it correctly. No mistakes. In fact, he had resisted the temptation to correct the phrase’s weird usage.

Maybe I just need to concentrate more.

Tossing the book aside, Sasha cleared his mind. Moments later, he started feeling a change in the air. His eyes were closed, but could “see” tendrils of light around him. Instinctively, he knew. It was magic.

“Somnia et alia aditus.” This time, the results were different. Instantly, what Sasha could only describe as a map started carving itself into his mind. Interconnected webs of magic provided him all the information he needed. It was inexplicable. He recognized the life pulse of people he knew and could determine how likely they would reject mental interference from him. He could also see… how horny they were.

Intrigued, Sasha would like to take his time exploring the map, but he knew his priorities. He needed to feed. He looked around, casually looking for a certain blond. He found Castiel about in a high-class neighbourhood, his soul pulsating with gentle vivid green, akin to lively spring leaves. To Sasha’s surprise, Castiel was very receptive to Sasha’s own soul.

Blushing from excitement, he immediately took the plunge. His tail unconsciously started wagging like a puppy’s. His magic lightly prodded Castiel’s psyche. Suddenly, Sasha’s tail froze, and slumped down. Castiel rejected him. The resistance was light, and perhaps a bit flimsy, but Sasha knew that Castiel’s soul was defending himself against the intruder. He sighed.

Resigned, Sasha looked around a bit more. There were plenty of other open minds. However, Sasha felt apprehensive sleeping with a stranger, even if only metaphysically. After strolling through the reconstructed city in his mind, he discovered someone he knew. Wallace. Coincidentally, he was very horny and receptive.

Sasha only hesitated a second before entering Wallace’s dreams. Quick, before he changed his mind. He felt his soul leave his body. The feeling was stressful, yet novel and exciting.

When he arrived at his destination, Sasha was confused to find a naked Wallace sitting on his bed. He also noticed his own nudity and the absence of his demonic parts. That was… convenient. Wallace took a single look at him and slapped his hand to his forehead. He groaned loudly.

“I knew I shouldn’t have jerked off to him. Now wet dreams? Does this mean I’m gay?”

_He did_ what? Suddenly, Sasha felt a bit embarrassed. “Um, I guess it depends if you find guys sexually appealing? And also if you like girl…”

Wallace frowned and tensed, looking deep in his thoughts. Finally, he released a breath. He fell back onto his bed, his hands covering his face. “I suppose Kevin from Economics was pretty cute. I like girls, but I like guys. Oh my god! I _am_ gay!”

“… No, I think that would make you bisexual. Wallace? Wallace?” He walked over and poked Wallace’s motionless body. “Please don’t bail out on me now. Listen, I really don’t want to rush your moment of self-discovery but I’m here for a very pressing matter.”

Wallace moved his finger, allowing his eyes to peek through. He gave Sasha an onceover, lingering at his breasts and his clean-shaven crotch. The man licked his lips, likely in an instinctive motion. Gulping, he said, “No, you’re a psychedelic hallucination engineered by my flesh bag of a brain, here to represent my confused sexuality. I mean,” – he rose up – “you have the face of my male classmate and the body of a slut.”

Sasha clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Ok, champ. Sexist comment aside, I’m here for important businesses. The life or death kind. I make you cum, and you give me the semen. Are you going to give me your semen, Wallace?”

Wallace looked stunned. “So this _is_ a wet dream. No wonder you look like… this. I mean, I guess I don’t have a reason to refuse?”

“Good choice,” approved Sasha with a nod.

Sasha confidently walked over, but the truth was, he didn’t know what he was doing. He was a virgin. The only times he ever saw another man’s penis was when he was three and still took showers with his father. Honestly, he never even wanted to think about these fond memories in the same context as now. So, sufficed to say, Sasha hasn’t held a single dick in his life. He also wasn’t ready with anything that involved his lower orifices. So all that was left was…

Sasha knelt between Wallace’s legs and grabbed the half-hard penis with his small hands. He found that his hand was too small to encircle it. It was visibly thicker, longer and veinier than what Sasha had downstairs. Sasha gulped, but it felt like a ball was forming in his throat. Wallace’s dick smelled manly. It didn’t smell good by any measure, but the musk was sending an overwhelming signal of dominance and sexual potency. Sasha didn’t need to check. He knew he was wet already.

Incredibly aroused but also confused, Sasha hesitantly caressed the shaft. Wallace’s body tensed. Seemed like he was on the right path. Feeling a bit more confident, Sasha adjusted his position and took the tip into his mouth while his hand started to put more pressure. Wallace grunted this time.

Sasha grinned. _Maybe I am a natural at this,_ he thought, as he started taking more of the phallus in his mouth. His hand firmly pumped the thick red shaft while suckling on the tip. ***

Maybe it was because Sasha’s lack of experience, maybe it was because the penis was too big. Either way, Sasha felt like he should retract his previous statement. The taste of precum on his tongue and the fullness of the rod in his mouth were addictive, but barely one third of it had entered his mouth, yet it was already stuck. Sasha tried to compensate for the lack of progress by sucking the tip and occasionally massaging the shaft with his tongue. It was a stalling technique. Not only Wallace needed more than that, Sasha too, wanted more. He wanted the dick in his mouth to fill his mouth, to fill throat and choke him.

At this point, Wallace was regularly groaning and panting. He threw his head back in pleasure. Sweat started to trickle down his brows, but he wasn’t nearly close yet. He looked down at the… boy? girl? He looked down at Sasha’s face. His black hair was sticking slightly to his flushed face. In fact, his whole body looked like it was lightly blushed by an artist’s hand: just enough to look healthy and alluring. He was trembling, as if just a slight touch would send him over the edge. Wallace’s eyes wandered lower. His breath hitched.

On his soft cream carpet, a wet pool of juice was visibly forming. Sasha was turned on just from sucking his dick. Wallace’s hand snaked into Sasha’s hair and pulled slightly.

“Ah!” Sasha’s moan was embarrassingly loud. The hand tugging his hair forced him to look at Wallace in the eyes.

Sasha’s pupil was blown wide and his eyes lacked focus. His thick dark lashes fluttered like butterfly wings.

Wallace’s voice was hoarse. “Ha! What a slut you are. Does sucking a dick really feel that good?”

Sasha took a moment to recollect his consciousness. When he understood what Wallace meant, his eyes widened in shock. He quickly looked down to see that his slick had completely soaked the carpet beneath him. His brain was so lust-laden he didn’t even realise how his body was reacting.

Wallace smirked. His free hand pinched Sasha’s nipple. Sasha screamed. That was the last straw. Clear fluid came gushing out of his vagina. Sasha tried to shake Wallace’s hand off but he was persistent. When he started to roll the nipple between his fingers, Sasha felt the mounting sensation of another orgasm in his crotch. He began ruby his pussy against the carpet and leaned into Wallace’s touch. He was desperate for more. The heat in his stomach melted his mind and all he could think was Wallace’s dick.

Yet at the precise moment he felt his orgasm coming, Wallace removed his hand from his breast and tugged on his hair again.

“Good little sluts don’t come by themselves, you know? It’s more important for their master to come. Come on, don’t you want to be a good girl?”

Sasha shivered. A good girl…

“Yes.” Wallace looked at him disapprovingly, as if expecting more. Sasha gulped. “Yes, I want to be a good girl for my master and make him come.”

“Good.”

He dragged Sasha’s head over to his crotch and slapped his dick onto his face.

“Suck.”

Sasha took the long rod into his mouth and sucked on the tip. Wallace groaned appreciatively. Slowly, he goaded Sasha into taking more and more into his mouth. At around the half way through, Sasha could no longer take in more. He peeked through his lashes and looked at Wallace pleadingly. The latter exhaled slowly, as if to regain composure.

“Listen to me and do as I say. Relax your throat. That’s right, what a good girl. Move you tongue.” He hissed in pleasure. “Yes, like that. You’re such a perfect little slut. I couldn’t ask for better.”

Sasha trembled. He could clearly feel his vagina clenching around nothing and the juice dripping onto the carpet. He liked the feeling of being someone’s plaything. He loved it. Inch by inch, the veiny cock was stuffed into his throat and all he felt was pride and pleasure. He never knew how sensitive his throat was. With his nose was buried in Wallace crotch, he could inhale all the masculine musk. His legs felt weak.

When Wallace came, he took out his dick, spraying his cum all over Sasha’s face instead. Desperately hungry for semen, Sasha held out his tongue and tried to catch as much as he could. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste like much, a bit bitter and salty. Yet, it had an indescribably strong presence in his mouth. Sasha wanted more.

Wallace watched as Sasha shamelessly scooped the semen off of his face and into his mouth. He even decided to lick the residue off the tip of Wallace’s penis. Entranced, he stared at Sasha’s glossy lips and small red tongue wrap around the head of his flaccid dick, just so he could get a few more drops of cum. The look of contentment and desire on Sasha’s face sent blood south. Wallace was, once again, hard.

“It’s just a dream anyway… Ugh, I hope I don’t feel guilty about this tomorrow,” he muttered. Without giving Sasha time to react, Wallace pressed Sasha’s head down while thrusting his hips up.

Instantly, his dick was back in Sasha’s throat. His eyes widened in shock. The strong musky smell was back, filling his nose and blurring his senses. Without warning, Wallace started savagely thrusting into Sasha.

“Ngh! Mmpf!”

Sasha couldn’t breathe, as the dick pounding him knocked the air out of him with each drill. Even worse, with each thrust, Wallace would accurately hit a spot deep in the back of Sasha’s throat that sent electric shocks through his body. At this point, Sasha’s mind was completely gone. All that remained were his heightened senses. The smell of musk, the squelching noise of being thrusted into, the tears blurring his vision. The twitching of his body, the hand pulling on his hair, the penis hitting his erogenous spot. All this time, the only noises Wallace made were grunts and pants. It almost felt like… he was jerking off with a sex toy.

Sasha thought he liked being used during the first round. He was naive. That gentle coaxing and tame name calling wasn’t being used. The heartless drilling in his throat and his objectification was being used. And he loved it. He was a slut, a cock sleeve for strong men, a useless fleshlight whose sole purpose was making his owner come.

After what felt like centuries, Wallace finally came directly into Sasha’s mouth. Much of it flowed down Sasha’s gullet, directly into his stomach. Some overflowed into his mouth and stuffed his throat. Sasha chocked. It should have been unpleasant, but he came. His vagina felt sore and overworked from all the juice, despite not having seen any action today. However, all of that was completely meaningless next to the sexual fulfillment Sasha experienced. Weakly, he looked over to Wallace. The latter also looked over. He looked just as satisfied.

“Gosh, what I would give if it meant having dreams like this, every night.” His thumb lightly wiped the corner of Sasha’s mouth. He presented it in front of the succubus. It was leftover semen. Obediently, Sasha licked it off his thumb with his little red tongue. Wallace shivered.

“Oookay, I better stop myself before I spend all my night doing this and wake up with an underwear to wash. Maybe you can come back tomorrow, my little slut?”

Sasha, now no longer horny out of his mind, looked at him flatly. His voice was hoarse. “Ejaculating too much too often will lower your sperm count. Then you’ll be useless to me.” Without waiting for a response, he disappeared.

“… Why is my dream so mean to me?”

Back in his body, Sasha stood up. As soon as he moved, he fell on his butt. An ache spread through his whole body, especially in his legs. Glancing at the clock, he understood the problem. Three hours had passed since he left his body. For three hours, his body sat in the same cross legged position. No wonder he felt incredibly stiff. Sasha groaned.

Dragging his body to the bed, he did his best to find a comfortable sleeping position, to no avail. Not only that, but one thought kept swirling back in his mind. Wallace definitely had a domination kink.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do with this information?_

Tonight was fated to be a sleepless night.


	5. A Demon Is Loyal to its Desires

Birds chirped, leaves rustled, and Sasha hadn’t slept a wink. His body still ached from yesterday, as he never did find a comfortable position to sleep in. He looked into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and purplish eye bags made his pale complexion look sickly rather than his usual healthy translucence. Yep, he looked like death warmed over in a mediocre microwave. Perhaps he should be grateful that what happened in his dreams didn’t translate into physical changes. He couldn’t imagine what his voice would sound like.

Sighing, he simply grabbed whatever fell under his hands. It was a puffy-sleeved blouse and a knee-length chiffon skirt. He stared at it, swung it around to watch it flutter, and stared at it again.

“Fuck it.”

*

When he arrived in class, his classmates were surprised but delighted to see his unusual outfit. In fact, some girls started congregating around, fawning over how adorable he was.

“I can’t believe how cute you look. In retrospect, you really do fit this delicate feminine look, don’t you?” said Donna, a bespectacled girl wearing a cream colored sweater over a pink maxi skirt. Her dark frizzy hair was tucked neatly into a bun on top of her head.

“Oh em gee, you need to come shopping with us next time! I’ve heard a new alternative style shop is opening on Saint-Jean street next weekend. Donna, Helene, Salem, and me were planning on raiding it. Down or nah?”

“Coming on too strong here, Yui,” said an androgynous looking girl in with a lollipop in her mouth. “But yeah, we are planning on visiting that shop. I think it’s mostly Lolita and deco and all that sugary cute stuff though, so you might not find anything you like.”

Sasha gave her an onceover. Seeing the leather jacket, band shirt and leather pants with studded belt, Sasha lifted his eyebrow. Salem grinned in response.

“For you, Donna, and Helene, it’s a simple shopping trip. For me,” – her arm snaked around Yui’s waist and planted a kiss on her cheek – “it’s a date with my adorable girlfriend.”

“Oh, you!” Yui coyly wound a strand of pink hair around her finger. “You’re still carrying the bags though.”

“Aye aye captain.”

Sasha and Donna exchanged a glance. They saw the same dullness in each other’s eyes, and cringed.

“Ok wow, the first thing I see in the morning after having the life altering revelation that I’m bi is this? A couple of tooth-rotting love birds designed to hurt the heart of single people like me? Kill me, kill me now!” He grabbed his chest in mock-hurt. Despite his words, he looked healthier and more energetic than usual.

Yui spit her tongue out at him, then giggled when Salem kissed her again. Wallace simply grumbled.

“Oh, h-hi there, Sasha. Looking good- Oh you’re wearing a skirt?” The last part came out strangled. Wallace’s face was slowly turning red. Salem whistled, and Donna was texting someone on her phone.

“Yeah, thought I could go for a change of pace,” said Sasha nonchalantly. He knew intimately well why Wallace was blushing. Strangely, he didn’t feel any of the embarrassment he predicted. Sasha was, colloquially put, a prude. Yet, at this moment, he could shamelessly talk to a friend whom he sucked off yesterday. Perhaps turning into a succubus changed a part of him. The seed of inquietude planted in his heart was starting to grow. Yet, he didn’t know if he would prefer staying as someone who was hesitant to be himself. It was all very confusing. Suddenly, someone obscured his light.

“Sasha, good morning,” said a warm voice. Sasha would recognize this voice anywhere.

“Castiel,” – Sasha met his eyes and smiled – “good morning.”

Vaguely, he heard Donna say, “Took you long enough,” and an annoyed Helene grumble, “I was in the fucking bathroom, okay?”

A large hand coddled his cheek, gently caressing his eye bags. Castiel frowned. “You look exhausted.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Sasha blushed, but he was also proud of himself. Usually, he would have been unable to respond from shyness. “I just couldn’t fall asleep yesterday night.”

“Is there something on your mind? You can always talk to me if you need. Here, I’ll give you my number.”

“Oh no, really. I’m fine. Maybe it’s spring so, erm… you know, when it’s warmer and you can’t use your winter blanket anymore, but you didn’t bother looking for your spring blanket and you can’t sleep without a blanket since it’s too cold for that so you’ll have to contend with your winter blanket, and it’s hard to find the balance between covered skin and naked skin so you can have just the right temp? Yeah, that was my problem yesterday. I don’t really have anything on my mind, don’t worry.” He looked down on his laps. Holding out his phone and avoiding Castiel’s eyes, he asked in a small voice, “Can I still have your number, though?”

Castiel chuckled. “Sure.”

Sasha thought he was probably smiling like an idiot, but the giddiness in his chest obliterated all negative thoughts from his mind. Who cared? He got Castiel’s number.

“You look cute in that outfit. I’ve never seen you wear those.” Happiness fluttered in his stomach.

“T-thank you. Well, I wasn’t planning on wearing them today, but I bought these a while ago now and never wore them. I thought, what’s the point of buying them if I don’t wear them. I might as well just do what I want instead of caring about how other people react. Being true to my desires, I guess?”

Castiel hummed in approval, but he wasn’t smiling like usual. Sasha felt something forming in his throat. He didn’t have time to say anything before the bell rang. Castiel’s smile returned. Yet, this time, it didn’t feel genuine. He waved at Sasha and returned to his seat, next to Helene.

Sasha tightly pursed his lips together, unsure what to think.


End file.
